


all you're worth

by Yetitrash



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Presidential Alert: THE BOYS ARE FIGHTINNNGG, can be taken as shippy or platonic either way its angst, canon complicit, post 248 blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetitrash/pseuds/Yetitrash
Summary: "If he lets this stop him from getting stronger......it means that was all that he was worth."-What happened after the flashback in chap 248
Relationships: Magna Swing/Luck Voltia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	all you're worth

**Author's Note:**

> told myself i wasnt gonna start another fic yet here i fuckin am  
> this one short tho
> 
> Quotes taken directly from the officials for 248

_"_ _If he lets this stop him from getting stronger..."_

Magna focused on the middle of the scorched crater in front of him.

_"_ _...it means that was all that he was worth."_

When he lobbed the fireball it managed to hit the crater but not the center. 

_Not good enough._

He threw again. And again. By the 5th throw he released too soon and sent it flying up into sky luckily towards a lake. By the 7th he overshot and threw it straight into the ground in front of him.

He was getting worse.

_Was this all that he was worth?_

Being a fire mage meant he was used to feeling like he was burning but the warmth on his face was a different kind of heat. It was anger, it was shame. It was every frustration he'd ever had bubbling to the surface.

Magna stared down his target. To anyone else it might've looked like a crater but to him it was every person would told him he'd amount to nothing, every person who'd done him wrong. Right now it was Luck.

When Magna threw again there was a sickening pop in his shoulder quickly followed by a sharp searing pain that brought him to his knees.

"Fuck!" Magna held his arm in a futile attempt to stop the pain but in a way that was the least of his problems.

_Is this all you're worth?_

His face felt hot again but this time with the tears that went streaming down his face. The dam had broke. Not that it mattered anymore.

He was alone here. Maybe he'd been alone for awhile now and just hadn't realized it.

_"_ _Just leave him."_

The sobs Magna made were undignified and ugly but he let them pour out of him as he glared at the ground. With his good arm he punched the dirt in front of him.

_Did I leave you? Have I ever once gave up on you? You're not leaving me behind!_

But he already did. He was never going to be on Luck's level and he never had been. All this time he'd been chasing him in their game of cat and mouse but Luck would always be two steps ahead. Magna would always be staring at his back.

Here Magna thought he was the one being chased, what with all the pestering and begging for attention when Luck came itching for a fight. But he was wrong. Always the mouse, never the cat.

Magna clutched at the dirt and he pressed his forehead to the ground while his body racked with more pitiful sobs.

_It's supposed to be us at the end of this. Don't leave me behind. Don't leave me alone._

It started to rain.

Something to get his attention. Something to quell his flames, something to wash away the dust and dirt and his emotions.

Magna looked at the crater again.

_Was_ this _all you're worth?_

Clutching his upper arm Magna braced himself to fix his dislocated shoulder. It would be difficult by himself but he had done it before.

With a hiss he jolted his arm, swiftly popping the bone back into place, then stood to his feet.

Magna stared straight ahead to the target he'd been trying to hit for the past two hours.

It wasn't just a crater. It was every obstacle he'd have to overcome, every enemy he'd have to face. It was Luck's back.

The drizzle of the rain didn't stop him from creating another fireball but it certainly didn't help.

_"If he lets this stop him from getting stronger..._ _"_

Magna took a deep, shaky breath. The pain in his shoulder was a dull ache compared to his ever climbing dread. He wound up slow...

_"...it means that was all that he was worth._ _"_

A direct hit.

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on Twitter @gordonagrippa where we can yell abt this arc together


End file.
